Brenda Bates
Brenda Bates is the main antagonist of the 1998 mystery slasher film Urban Legend. After losing her boyfriend in a car crash caused by reckless college girls, Brenda became a serial killer obsessed with urban legends, recreating them while dispatching her victims. She was portrayed by . Biography Brenda and her boyfriend, David Evans, were planning to get married after high school graduation. Unable to buy a her a ring, David gave her a necklace. However, that very night, David was killed in a car accident that was caused by two girls pulling a prank on him that was inspired by an urban legend. Both Brenda's heart and her sanity were shattered and she waited for her chance at revenge. She enrolled in the same college as one of the girls, Natalie Simon, and became her best friend. She then murdered Michelle Mancini, the girl who drove the car, by hiding in the back seat of her car and decapitating her with an axe. After murdering Michelle, Brenda would go on to extend her torment of Natalie, by nearly killing all of her friends while trying to pin the blame on their professor, William Wexler. Eventually; Brenda, Paul, and Natalie discover Wexler's body in the back of Paul's jeep, and now thinking that Paul's the killer, Brenda and Natalie run away into the forest where Brenda takes the opportunity to get lost and reinforce that Paul was the killer. Natalie, having made it out onto the road, hitches a ride with the Janitor, but a disguised Brenda chases after them in Paul's jeep. In a sense of irony, Brenda starts flashing her headlights, which causes the Janitor to crash. After crawling from the accident, Natalie limps to the nearby abandoned school, hearing Brenda's screams coming from inside. She eventually makes her way to Brenda, finding the corpses of her friends behind doors along the way. Natalie sees Brenda laying still on a bed and thinks she's dead, but when she turns her back, Brenda punches her in the face causing her to black out. When Natalie comes to, Brenda reveals herself as the Killer and explains her motives for the murders. Planning to make Natalie the last victim by recreating the Kidney Heist. However, she is interrupted by Officer Reese who holds her at gunpoint. When Reese goes to check her for weapons, Brenda pulls out a switchblade and slashes her in the shoulder. Personality While pretending to be Natalie, Damon, Parker, Paul and Sasha's friend, Brenda comes off as shy, resistant and genuinely shocked by the gruesome murders transpiring. In reality, however, she is scheming, taunting, infuriated and vengeful. She is also very jealous and easily upset over men, as when Natalie is seen in the film sharing a kiss with Paul, whom Brenda expressed to Natalie that she liked. Appearance Brenda appears as an athletic college girl. She has light brown curly hair and green eyes. During the murders, she wears a ski mask under a dark parka, giving the illusion that her face is hidden in the darkness of the hood. Victims *1: Michelle Mancini | Decapitated with an axe. *2: Damon Brooks | Hung from a tree. *3: Tosh Guaneri | Strangled and wrists slit. *4: Dean Adams | Run over by car and impaled on traffic spikes. *5: Professor William Wexler | Killed off-screen. *6: Parker's Dog | Cooked in a microwave. *7: Parker Riley | Force fed pop rocks and drain purge through a funnel. *8: Radio Man | Killed with an axe. *9: Sasha Thomas | Killed with an axe. *10: The Janitor | Car crash. Weapons *Double bit axe *Rope *Pocket knife *Switchblade *Scalpel Gallery Brenda Bates in collage.jpg Natalie and brenda friensds.jpg Someonesinthebackseat.png|Someone's in the backseat. UrbanLegendKiller02.png|The Urban Legend Killer about to kill Michelle. UrbanLegendKiller04.png|The Urban Legend Killer about to kill Dean Adams. UrbanLegendKiller07.png UrbanLegendKiller08.png UrbanLegendKiller09.png|The Urban Legend Killer about to kill Sasha. BrendaBates02.png|Brenda reveals herself as the Urban Legend Killer. Brendandherboyfriend.png|Brenda Bates and David Evans. UrbanLegendAccident.png|David Evans car accident. BrendaBates03.png|Brenda explains her motive. BrendaBates04.png BrendaBates05.png BrendaBates06.png|Brenda's supposed death. BrendaBates07.png|Still alive. BrendaBates08.png|Brenda about to kill Natalie. BrendaBates09.png|Brenda's 2nd supposed death. Alive brenda.jpg|Still alive. BrendaandSolomon.png|Brenda in Urban Legends: Final Cut. Quotes Trivia *Urban Legends used: **The Killer In the Backseat **The Boyfriend's Death **Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Light? **Ankle Slasher Under the Car **The Microwaved Pet **Pop Rocks **Love Rollercoaster Scream **Flashing Headlights Gang Initiation *Brenda's last name might be derived from Norman Bates. Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Burglars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Live Action Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Mastermind Category:Mature Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Movie Villains Category:Muses Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:The Heavy Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful